ponypastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Zaginiony odcinek Discorda
(Osadzony przed "Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy") Ja tak naprawde nigdy nie oglądałem My little pony i szczerze jedyną rzeczą jaka mnie przyciągała do tego serialu był Discord. Tak naprawdę kocham Discorda. Pewnej nocy, kiedy serfowałem po internecie, wtedy zobaczyłem nagłówek w stylu My Little Pony: "Zemsta Discorda" "Słodko" pomyślałem. Miałem nadzieję, że to kolejny odcinek z tym chaotycznym dragonqussem. W tym momencie byłem na E-bay'u i kupowałem różne rzeczy, a cena tego odcinka była taka jakby go ktoś ukradł. "Tylko dolara?" pomyślałem.Wierzyłem że to ściema no ale kto oszukuje kogoś za dolara? Po chwili zastanowienia zdecydowałem się, aby to kupić bo ktoś kto to wystawił zysku z tego mieć nie będzie. Tydzień później dostałem list. Byłem szczęśliwy widząc znowu Discorda. Sposób w jaki go zdjęli po dwóch odcinkach tylko zamieniając go w kamień. Powinien być dłużej niż te dwa odcinki. Teraz sam oglądałem telewizję, była dziesiąta w nocy kiedy to włączyłem. Moi rodzice drgali z zimna tak samo jak moi bracia i siostra a nawet mój pies. A więc byłem tylko ja i stary, dobry Discord. Menu to tylko obrazek Discorda na czarnym tle trzymającym przycisk włącz. Było to troche dziwne jak na starym DVD. Patrząc wstecz, wolałbym nie nacisnąć tego przycisku. Odcinek zaczął się od królestwa Equestrii ,ale nie takiego szczęśliwego i słonecznego kraju jak zazwyczaj, tylko tam padało. To niebyła najdziwniejsza część, deszcz był czerwony, jak krew. Wyglądała ona tak.....prawdziwie. Nie jak jakaś grafika komputerowa czy coś. Ale jak prawdziwa krew. Że kiedy bym dotknął ekranu to bym miał ręce całe we krwi. I budynki...kilka latało w powietrzu i wtedy one wybuchły, czyli coś z czego Discord jest znany. Wtedy usłyszałem krzyki ludzi. Dla mnie to było realistyczne nie jak nagrane ale jakby ktoś tam był i błagał o pomoc. Dla mnie to było troche straszne. W tym momencie Discord wyszedł przed ekran. Dragonquss trzymał parasolke wywróconą na lewą stronę jak to zazwyczaj robił w swoim bezsensownym stylu. W momencie gdy szedł powiedział: ,,Jestem pewien że ktoś patrzy... Współczuje duszy tej osoby" Zatrzymał się w połowie ekranu i obrócił twarz w moją stronę. I stanął tam na 15 sekund, po czym sie uśmiechnął. Nie jak zwyczajny przyjazny uśmiech, ten sprawiał uczucie sadystycznego, jak coś na prawde złego. Byłem cicho próbując zrozumieć co się stało. Wtedy podniósł swoją gryfią ręke i wycelował we mnie. Nagle moje ciało zdrętwiało, wkrótce odkryłem że nie mogę sie poruszać. Byłem spraliżowany. Próbowałem krzyczeć ale jedyne co mogłem robić to oglądać Discorda. "Wiesz to nie było miłe dla Twilight i jej przyjaciół co zrobili." powiedział Discord "Ale wiesz jaki jest teraz czas" Tylko mrugnąłem bo nie mogłem zrobić niczego innego. "Czas zapłaty" powiedział Discord po czym sięgnął do dołu ekranu aby ukazać oderwaną głowę Celestii. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku. Spróbowałem wydać dźwięk i znowu, nie mogłem. Chciałem przewinąć do piosenki otwierającej aby mieć troche spokoju od tej rzezi którą właśnie widziałem. "Nie ma powodu aby marnować czas na muzykę co?" powiedział Discord Znowu mrugnąłem "zabawmy sie" powiedział i przeteleportował się. Scena przeskoczyła do ogrodu rzeźb w Canterlocie. Tam gdzie byłem pokazywano Twilight i resztę mane six oraz Spike'a. Wszyscy byli przywiązani do stołów. Wtedy sie pojawił. Podszedł do stołu Apple Jack podszedł do niej od tyłu. Przez krwisto czerwony desz widziałem jej łzy. "Czas przejechać sie na kucyku" Powiedział Discord tym samym demonicznym głosem. Byłem świadkiem jak Discord pieprzy... TAK GWAŁCIŁ! Pomarańczowego kucyka. Przez dwie minuty potem przestał "O nie lubisz tego Apple Jack ?" zapytał Discord. Apple jękneła Discord użył swojej magii i piła mechaniczna pojawiła się w jego rękach To co wydarzyło się dalej było jak z Pony Mov's co hotdiggedydemon robił na youtube. Krew i części mózgu Apple Jack latały wszędzie Podszedł do Pinkie Pie uderzył ją po czym włożył jej shotguna w tyłek i strzelił. Ciało Pinkie zamieniło sie w krwawą miazgę. Oczy Rainbow dash wypadły a na ich miejscu pojawiły się dynamity. Po czym wybuchły. Rarity zgwałcił następną po czym poćwiartował maczetą. Fluttershy była następna, najpierw wbił jej nóż w plecy po czym go wyciągnął wraz z kręgosłupem. Teraz podszedł do Spike i włożył głowe smoka w swoje usta po czym zamknął paszcze i zostawił samo ciało. "Mmmmm" powiedział kopiąc jego szczątki Teraz została tylko Twilight Sparkle "Co ja ci teraz zrobie Twilight?" zapytał Discord. Mały kucyk wychodził z siebie ze strachu. "Jestem pewny że jesteś straumowana. Zrobie ci przerwę," Discord przeciął swoje figury po czym ekran zczarniał . Wciąż nie mogłem się ruszać aż do jej ostatniego krzyku popędzanego przez dźwięk którego nawet nie mogłem rozpoznać. Pięć minut minęło, Discord zaklaskał i znów mogłem sie ruszać. "Chcesz wiedzieć co zrobiłem?" powiedział. Stał na środku ekranu. Nigdzie nie widziałem Twilight. Wierzyłem że mi nie powie. " To źle" powiedział " Nigdy nie dam ci satysfakcji z wiedzy jak skończyła. Zawszę będę was wszystkich ścigał! Twoja wyobraźnia będzie próbować to rozwiązać, ale zawsze mała część mojego chaosu będzie z tobą na zawsze. Do widzenia " Napisy końcowe przeleciały i byłem strasznie zmieszany. Szybko wyłączyłem telewizor, Discord miał rację. Mój mózg próbował wymyśleć jak zginął ostatni kucyk. Udałem sie do kuchni i do pokoju moich rodziców, może zmęczenie pozwoli mi zapomnieć. Wtedy się obudziłem w moim łóżku, był ranek. "To był tylko sen", rozejrzałem się wokoło i wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Wtedy zobaczyłem coś w koszu na śmieci.To było trochę dziwne bo dzień wywożenia śmieci był dzisiaj i nic nie wyrzucałem wczoraj w nocy. Podniosłem zwitek papieru. Było na nim zdjęcie Discorda narysowane krwią z tego co wnioskuje. Trzymał w górze głowę Twilight, Pod spodem był napis: "Nigdy się nie dowiesz". Koniec (Tłumaczenie by crafcik12 dla Kalashimi (mnie)...poprosiłam go o przetłumaczenie tego no i zrobił) de:The lost Discord Episode Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zaginione Odcinki